


snapbacks (and tattoos)

by winestaineddresses



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, rookies in love, snapback fetish lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestaineddresses/pseuds/winestaineddresses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan smirks, what an asshole, and tugs down his basketball shorts just a little</p>
            </blockquote>





	snapbacks (and tattoos)

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing/nobody 
> 
> if you got here by googling your name please exit out please lol
> 
> i have this obsession w/boys in backward snapbacks like oh my lord it makes them twenty times hotter. so i piled all my feels on connor (srry connor kinda not)

"Hey Dyl, do you want to— oh my god." Connor bursts through their shared hotel room and made eye contact with Dylan who was placing a snapback backwards onto his head. 

"What?" Dylan raised an eyebrow as he adjusted the hat. It was an LA Lakers hat (sucky team, Connor noted mentally) but he made it look that much better. 

"Nothing." Connor choked out, clutching his hands into fists because _holy shit._

Dylan smirks, what an asshole, and tugs down his basketball shorts just a little. 

Connor almost goes down. 

\- -

It happens again two days later, Connor swears Dylan knows exactly what he is doing, and Connor knows he can't last if Dylan keeps doing this to him. 

Dylan waltzes into their hotel room with a Oilers hat on (holy shit, Connor is so gone) and chili cheese fries. 

"I'm pretty sure those are against your diet plans." Connor manages to say through the lump in his throat. 

"Don't care." Dylan flops down on Connor's bed. "I asked about getting traded to the Oilers, ya know?"

Connor wants to scream, "yeah?"

Dylan shrugs as he eats another fry, acting like he is. An asshole. "Coach said I would be better off with Marner. Something about fucking my way through the NHL like Seguin has."

"I'm pretty sure Seguin hasn't fucked his way through anything. And Marner? Really?"

Dylan shrugs again finishing his last couple fries in one go. He's disgusting but Connor's eyes are locked in his hat. "I don't know. But I'm like one hundred and ten percent sure Seguin has fucked or been fucked by more than half of the NHL."

And Connor just really wants to fuck Dylan right now. 

\- -

Connor's whole body is sore from practicing for the All Star game and he feels like his limbs are going to just break off. He's just tugged off his skates roughly when his phone vibrated in his sweatpants from his locker. 

He reached up and got his phone only to literally choke on his own saliva. 

Dylan had just sent a selfie, with him in a black snapback (backwards, fuck) and his tongue was sticking out. He had a little acne on his forehead, and his eyes glimmered. He looked like a regular teenager who was sending this selfie to his girlfriend. 

The caption didn't really help in Connor's case either, it was simply, "hurry back to our room. god dammit i miss u already."

Connor makes himself wait until the entire team leaves and is long gone before he rubs one out in the shower, despite the fact he could've just gone to the hotel and had Dylan do it for him. 

\- -

The legendary (according to Connor) black snapback made an appearance again. 

Connor stumbles in their hotel room after team practice a day later and sees Dylan sitting in the middle of _his_ bed. His head was titled to the side, resembling a puppy of sorts. His backwards snapback was on, eyes lowered to his phone in his lap. 

Connor actually kind of groans, which is embarrassing but whatever, and he face plants on his bed next to Dylan. 

Dylan sets his phone down on the counter and sets his gaze on Connor. Connor smiles through the haziness of being horny and incredibly tired. 

Connor grabs Dylan's neck and yanks him down. 

"You're so damn hot." Connor growls, and yanks their foreheads together. 

Dylan smirks and straddles Connor's waist. He grinds his hips against Connor and smiles his asshole smile. 

"Now. Baby, what can I do to relieve your stress, huh?" Dylan's forehead dropped to Connor's.

Connor feels like he's about to pass out. But all he cares about right now is how hot Dylan looks.


End file.
